evefandomcom-20200223-history
Alliances:Xetic Federation
''See the Talk section for this page. '' About Xetic Federation Full Name: Xetic Federation Short Form: XF Description: Xetic Federation (previously known as the Xetic and Immensea Federation (XIF)) is an industrial alliance located in the Southern middle of the Eve Universe. It has long controlled Tenerifis, Impass, Feythabolis, Omist and Immensea (the latter often as a warzone), and currently parts of Detorid and Catch. The large and solitary territory is devaluated by absense of any NPC-infrastructure and very long travelroutes, but XF controls much of the Angel Cartel playgrounds and innumerable systems containing high end ore. XF currently is the biggest alliance in EVE with more than 3900 members. Website: www.xetic.org Members: Xetic Member Corporations is the official list of members, trials, applicants and members of the Friends of Xetic programme EVE-Online.com lists only full alliance-members Contacts: Arbitrary Hubris, Duncan, lachenlaud, Lwen, Primer Xenius Political Traditional Regions Controlled: Immensea, Tenerifis, Impass, Feythabolis, Omist Current Regions Controlled: NOTE: Alliance disbanded. Note: Alliance since disbanded. CHC, STK, DDC, merged and became Ascendant Frontier. Form of Government: Corporated Democracy Traditional Allies: Stain Empire Traditional Enemies: Imperium, FoE Piracy: anti-pirate Corporations of Note: Dirty Deeds Corp, Hegemonic Core, The X-Trading Company, Celestial Horizon Corp, STK Scientific, Four Horsemen Economic Stations: PCS & POS Ores: Great amounts of ores with Morphite, Megacyte and Nocxium, much less ores with Zydrine Manufacturing: Very strong Military Military: Xetic secures its territory on its own with very rare exceptions, its territory was often contested but never conquered. Travelroutes and out of area operations are coordinated with its mutual defence partner Stain Empire. Xetic has regional conscription militia and two standing fleets, Carebear and n00bs (Really? Is thiis true or just some kind of joke.), made from professionals. Xetic are known users of large blob warfare Xetic fought a brief war with Stain with both sides earning respect from each other. Later Xetic fought as a part of Anti-Curse over a half year against Curse Alliance, the then most powerful alliance in the game. Curse had many enemies but only Xetic had a direct and very long border to them, resulting in numerous incursions into each others territory. Both sides took large casualties. While many powers were fighting Curse no one can deny that Xetic often took the brunt of Curse squads in their short time of hostilities with CA. The Xetic Region of Immensea was often contested as where the Curse Regions of Wicked Creek and Detorid. Until the disband of Curse both side held their position most of the time. Xetic was able to hold up reasonable pressure over the whole war against several Curse regions. In early Blob-Wars Xetic joined Stain-Fleets ("battle of the nations at U-QVWD", 300 ships battle), later Xetic Blobs assaulted the enemy on their own with success ("X-surprise at No-Shit", 150 ships). After the X-Surprise only the later Supremacy continued to attack XETIC and only the later Red Alliance continued with an organized defence. When the newly founded Supremacy declared war in empire Xetic declared on the whole Curse Alliance in return. The Xetic military met with success during the Empire fighting. History History: Official History Forum Discussions of Note FoE declares war on XF XF elects president SE / Allied Forces declare victory over CA XF war declaration against CA